harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Cho Chang
Cho Chang (born c. 1978 or 1979) is a witch who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1990 to 1997 and was sorted into Ravenclaw House. She was a Seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, and a popular student. In Cho's fifth year, she began dating Cedric Diggory while he was a Champion in the Triwizard Tournament. Cedric became one of the first casualties of the Second Wizarding War, as he was murdered by Peter Pettigrew on the orders of Lord Voldemort in June of 1995. His death greatly upset Cho, and made her determined to fight against the recently returned Dark Lord. In her sixth year, she joined Dumbledore's Army against her parents' wishes, and began dating Harry Potter. However, Cho's best friend Marietta Edgecombe betrayed the D.A., and Cho and Harry's relationship fell apart. Cho remained loyal to her school and to the D.A., returning after she had graduated to participate in the Battle of Hogwarts. She survived the war and eventually married a Muggle. Biography Early Life Cho was born into a wizarding family,the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Chang, who are of Chinese descent. She became a great Quidditch fan at the age of six, and cheered for the Tutshill Tornados. In 1990, at the age of eleven, Cho began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Ravenclaw house. She soon tried out for her house Quidditch team, and attained the position of Seeker. Fourth Year During a Gryffindor-Ravenclaw Quidditch match in her fourth year, Cho first met Harry Potter, who was a year below her at Hogwarts and a fellow Seeker. Harry noticed she was very pretty and she made his stomach "feel funny". Cho's impression of Harry was favourable, and she later wished Harry good luck before Gryffindor had a Quidditch match against Slytherin. Harry went bright red.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Fifth Year .]] In the summer of 1994, Cho went to the Quidditch World Cup, and exchanged greetings with Harry, who had a crush on Cho by this time. She was friendly towards Harry, but probably did not return his romantic feelings, as she accepted when Cedric Diggory asked her to be his date to the Yule Ball. Cedric was a year above Cho and a champion in the Triwizard Tournament. Despite this, Cho refused to treat Harry poorly, as many others did because the Goblet of Fire had also selected him. She refused to wear one of Draco Malfoy's "Support Cedric Diggory/Potter Stinks" badges, a fact for which Harry was grateful. He asked Cho to attend the Yule Ball with him, and she let him down kindly; he still spent most of the ball watching Cho, who soon began dating Cedric. She was the "thing" Cedric would miss most and thus became his hostage during the Second Task of the Tournament; he employed the Bubble-Head Charm to save her from Hogwarts' lake.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire That June, Cedric was murdered by Peter Pettigrew on Lord Voldemort's orders. Cho was devastated. Sixth Year Cedric's death made Cho believe Harry's claim that Voldemort had returned, despite the Ministry of Magic and Daily Prophet branding him a liar or a nutter. She sought Harry out several times and attempted to engage him in conversation, probably motivated by both a desire to learn the circumstances of Cedric's death and a growing fondness for Harry. Unfortunately for Harry, these encounters did not go well. The first time, Cho found him covered with Stinksap that was accidentally let off by Neville Longbottom's Mimbulus Mimbletonia. The second time, she ended up arguing with Ron Weasley about Quidditch teams. On the third try, when Cho entered the Owlery to send a letter to her mother for her birthday while Harry was there, she defended him from a suspicious Argus Filch. When invited by Hermione Granger to join Dumbledore's Army, Cho went against the advice of her parents, who wished her to remain on Dolores Umbridge's good side. She also brought her friend and fellow Ravenclaw Marietta Edgecombe along, despite the other girl's reluctance. Cho joined because she was determined to fight against Lord Voldemort after what happened to Cedric in the previous year. As a D.A. student, however, she had her ups and downs. At first, she got nervous and performed her spells poorly whenever Harry was nearby, indicating that her romantic feelings for him had grown. Later, though, she was able to conjure a corporeal Patronus in the shape of a swan. Cho initiated a kiss with Harry under some mistletoe shortly before Christmas after a D.A. session. However, she soon ended up in tears, confused and guilty because of her feelings for Harry and Cedric. Despite this, she and Harry went on a date in the wizarding village of Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day. Cho's continuing grief over Cedric's death, her ill-founded jealousy over Harry's friendship with Hermione (who, ironically, tried to advise Harry on how to handle girls), and Harry's overall inexperience with girls soured the experience. Cho became jealous when Harry mentioned his plans to meet Hermione later in the day, and she tried to gauge Harry's feelings for her by mentioning that Roger Davies had asked her out, but this only bewildered Harry. She ended up in tears after Harry refused to discuss Cedric's death with her. Later in the year, Cho's friend Marietta betrayed the D.A. to Umbridge, and, as a result, was afflicted by the jinx performed by Hermione on the piece of parchment, signed earlier by all members of the D.A. The hex made purple pustules spell "SNEAK" across her face that could not be removed, something Cho considered a "horrible trick". When Harry scorned Marietta for the betrayal and Cho defended her, their relationship went downhill.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Seventh Year At the beginning of her seventh and final at Hogwarts, Cho caught a glimpse of Harry on the Hogwarts Express. She did not speak with him, instead hiding back in her compartment with Marietta Edgecombe. The two had almost no interaction for the rest of the year; according to Harry, they simply "fell apart", too embarrassed to even look at one another.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince That year, Harry began dating Ginny Weasley while Cho dated Michael Corner, who ironically had previously dated Ginny, and who offered Cho comfort over the trying events of her fifth and sixth years. After Hogwarts Despite a soured romantic relationship with Harry, Cho demonstrated her loyalty by reuniting with other members of Dumbledore's Army to join the battle against Voldemort and the Death Eaters when they attacked Hogwarts. She appeared amicable and friendly with Harry, offering to lead him to the Ravenclaw Common Room in search of Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. She seemed disappointed when this was fiercely denied by Ginny, which indicates that she no longer had any hard feelings for Harry. Cho fought in battle and survived the war.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Cho later married a Muggle man.J.K. Rowling New Orleans book tour report It is unknown if they had any children. Personality and Traits Cho is a very attractive girl with long black hair and brown eyes, of Chinese descent. She was both an academic, having been sorted into Ravenclaw house, and an athlete, playing Seeker for her house's Quidditch team and a big fan of the game from a young age. She appears to have been a popular student, with a large group of friends and many boys who admired her. Cho was perceived by Harry Potter to be a very emotional person, though it is uncertain if she would have acted the same way if not for the unfortunate events of her fifth and sixth years. Harry himself supposed that she would probably be more cheerful in the company of someone who didn't make her think of Cedric's murder. Cho's somewhat dramatic behaviour with Harry, as well as her jealousy towards Hermione Granger, were probably fueled by Harry not wanting to discuss Cedric with her and his inexperience with girls, which led him to not be very tactful. Cho demonstrated that she is a very loyal person by sticking by her friend Marietta Edgecombe even when Harry was furious with her for it, and by later returning to Hogwarts to support her ex-boyfriend, her school, and Dumbledore's Army. Magical abilities and skills Quidditch: Cho played the position of Seeker on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, indicating that she is a skilled flyer and Quidditch player. Patronus: Cho learned how to conjure a corporeal Patronus in her sixth year, but a Dementor was not present. It had the form of a swan. Relationships at the Yule Ball.]] Cedric Diggory In her fifth year, Cho was asked to the Yule Ball by Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff student a year above her. The two subsequently began dating. Because Cho was the person Cedric would miss most, she served as his hostage during the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament. Cho was devastated when Cedric was murdered that June. The following year was very difficult for her; in addition to missing Cedric, she was the subject of gossip regarding her burgeoning romance with Harry Potter, the only witness to Cedric’s murder who was widely regarded as being either a liar or a nutter for claiming that Lord Voldemort had returned. Cho grieved for Cedric to the point of crying in the bathroom frequently, and her Quidditch-playing abilities also suffered. This was probably compounded by a lack of closure, as the only person who knew what had happened to Cedric, Harry, did not want to discuss it with Cho. Harry Potter helping Cho learn a spell in the D.A..]] Harry Potter was drawn to Cho's good looks and developed a crush on her when she was in her fourth year, and asked her to the Yule Ball in the next, though she had already agreed to attend with Cedric. Still, Cho treated Harry kindly, such as in refusing to wear a Potter Stinks badge during the Triwizard Tournament. In her sixth year, Cho began to return Harry’s feelings, though she felt somewhat guilty for doing so, considering the recent murder of Cedric Diggory. She joined Dumbledore's Army and became nervous whenever Harry was nearby. They shared a kiss under the mistletoe around Christmas, but this was spoiled by Cho beginning to cry, and Harry being at a loss for how to respond. The two went on a date in Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day, but Cho’s feelings for Harry were confused because of her continuing grief over Cedric’s death and Harry’s discomfort with discussing it. She also became jealous of Harry’s friendship with Hermione Granger, and in a moment of weakness and insecurity, ditched the date. Harry, who was inexperienced with girls, found Cho’s behaviour very confusing, especially when she tried to make him jealous and to gauge his feelings for her by mentioning that Roger Davies had asked her out. Thus, their relationship was already strained when Marietta Edgecombe betrayed the D.A. and Cho stood up for her, angering Harry. After that, their relationship simply “fell apart”. When Cho saw Harry on the Hogwarts Express in 1996, she avoided him, and Harry reflected that they were too embarrassed to even look at each other, let alone talk to each other. However, by 1998, any negative feelings on Cho's part seemed to have vanished, as she offered to escort Harry to Ravenclaw Tower just before the Battle of Hogwarts. She was disappointed when Ginny Weasley fiercely suggested that Luna Lovegood escort him instead, suggesting that Cho may still have had some feelings for Harry or simply wanted to resolve any of their lingering issues so that they could be friendly again. Michael Corner .]] At the end of her sixth year, after the end of her relationship with Harry, Cho began dating Michael Corner, a Ravenclaw student a year below her. Michael’s ex-girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, said that this happened shortly after she chucked Michael when he became sulky over a Ravenclaw-Gryffindor Quidditch match. Michael seems to have offered Cho comfort. They may have continued to date even after Cho graduated from Hogwarts, as she went to sit by his side in the Room of Requirement upon returning to the school for the final battle. Marietta Edgecombe Marietta Edgecombe was one of Cho’s closest friends and a fellow Ravenclaw. Marietta joined Dumbledore's Army mainly because Cho wanted her to; she was uncomfortable with opposing Dolores Umbridge because her mother worked at the Ministry of Magic. When Marietta betrayed the D.A. because of this, Cho defended her to Harry, pointing out that Marietta was afraid for her mother’s job. Cho’s loyalty to and sympathy for Marietta was the death knell in Cho’s romance with Harry. Etymology Cho is a Chinese, Japanese,Korean and also Filipino name. As a Japanese name, it is derived from the word chou, meaning “butterfly”.Behind the Name:Cho. Chang is a common Chinese family name meaning “free” or “unhindered”. Also in Chinese, chou chang means “melancholy”.MuggleNet Name Origins This may allude to Cho's fragile emotional state following Cedric Diggory's murder. In Chinese, chou also means bad-smelling. Behind the scenes and Dolores Umbridge in the Order of the Phoenix film.]] *Cho was portrayed in the fourth and fifth films by Scottish actress Katie Leung, who portrayed her as a Scot, although this is never mentioned in the books. * In one scene of Order of the Phoenix, Cho asks Harry if he remembers playing Quidditch against her in "the third year"; her use of the article "the" implies that the pair are in the same year. But in Prisoner of Azkaban, it is established that Cho is a year above Harry. Also, she takes her O.W.L.s in the film, that also implying that she is in the same year as Harry. * In the Order of the Phoenix film, the character of Marietta Edgecombe does not appear, and instead it is Cho who betrays the D.A. under the influence of Veritaserum. This is also the reason for her break-up with Harry in the film, instead of her continuing grief over Cedric Diggory, jealousy of Hermione Granger, and defence of Marietta, as in the book. *Cho's known Quidditch record against Gryffindor is 0-3. This includes two straight defeats playing head to head against Ginny Weasley. J.K. Rowling has commented that she planned moments such as Ginny beating Cho to the Golden Snitch and choosing a more creative name for the D.A. to show that Ginny was better-suited for Harry. Appearances thumb|300px|right|Harry Potter's first Kiss with Cho Chang - Sneak Peak from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' Notes and references de:Cho Chang Category:1970s births Category:British individuals Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Females Category:Harry Potter's romantic relationships Category:Hogwarts students Category:Michael Corner's romantic relationships Category:Ravenclaws Category:Seekers Category:Sorted in 1990 Category:Wizards